Brotherly Love
by namine zemyx
Summary: Roxas and Axel decide to catch up with each other since its been a while...although the catching up they did was not what either of them had expected! Whats 2 Popsicles 2 Boys 1 Bed AkuRoku! Lemon! Oneshot! YAOI! Roxas's P.O.V


Namine: Please note that this Fanfiction was writin' by one of my close guy friends who is Straight!!! And I have to admit he did a pretty good job for not knowing anything about gay sex . and he said it was hard for him to write but he did it!! ^.^ I will not use names but all credit goes to him so Read&Review and I will pass on your messages to him. Im sorry he forgot about the whole Preparation thing but you know, whatever, maybe thats the way Roxas roles ;)  
Anyways Please Enjoy.  
Axel Seme  
Smexyness (be warned)  
I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters AND neither does mysterious guy #1 that wrote this!!  
Mysterious guy #1: Gay Fanfic for (Namine) Livi XD

As told by Roxas

It's been forever since I hung out with Axel. We always used to hang out together...I wonder what happened between us? *Knock Knock* Huh? I wonder who that could be...I quickly jumped off my bed to the door and who do I find knocking? It's Axel! I was so suprised he came to visit me after so long! It made my day. We cought up on things as we talked on and on about our lives.

Once and awhile we would have these awkward pauses while talking and just look at eachother, then break out into a nice laugh or two. I thought nothing of it, but after awhile, it just felt different....I then quickly got up and told him I'll be right back. I ran downstairs and grabbed us some yummy blue popsicles! The whole time going down to get them made me think.....alot...heh. He's kinda cute I said to myself...wait did I really just say that? Wow...I guess things are really turning around! He's just such a nice guy and everything...He's so perfect! I wish I was more like him.

I came back in the room bearing the popsicles and offered him one. We sat there licking on them for several minutes staring off into the sunset out my bedroom window. He said to me..."How do you feel Roxas?" I looked at him puzzled as if I didn't know what he was talking about. "I know you better than anybody else ya know. I know what's going on." Well this is where things got a little interesting for me. As you see he obviously knew what feelings I had for him and he wouldnt take no for an asnwer. At that moment he slid over beside me, wrapped his arms over me....I looked into his eyes as they glistened in the remainder of the setting sun. Slowly pushing me down onto my bed he said..."everything is gonna be ok". I panicked at first...I was so nervous. I never would have expected this to happen!!!

He unzipped my jacket with one of the popsicles still in hand melting quickly because of the heat. He started letting the cold popsicle melt all over my chest and licking every drop off of me...It couldn't help it...I loved it! It felt so good having his toungue run across my body. He continued to do this and gradually I began feeling even better and better. I noticed I had become hard and was slightly embarrassed so I quickly attempted to cover it up but he grabbed my hand. He told me again. "It's gonna be ok. I'll look after that". I was so nervous but I let him do it anyways...I trusted him. He started sliding his hand down my body and got closer and closer to my now very hard manhood. He started strocking my hard dick..I couldn't take it anymore and let out a couple moans. He quickly covered my mouth..."shhhh. We can't be too loud now."

He smiled at me and began licking my neck, biting it and teasing me by nibbling on my lips. He slid down my entire body with his tounge running down it as well. He got closer and closer to my cock as he wrapped his hand around it and began sucking on it. He went so fast and hard I couldn't take it! It felt amazing! I have never felt anything so good in my life! He continued to suck on it more and more licking my head and pleasuring me nonstop. I never wanted it to stop...I watched him as he kept rubbing my dick so fast it felt so good and I couldn't hold it in! I told him I was about to cum and as I did he wrapped his mouth around my cock as I shot all my cum into his mouth...He seemed to love it too. Afterwards he got up off of me and told me to get on all fours.

I told him I'd do anything for him. So I did. I sat there waiting for him to stick it in me. I couldn't wait to see what it was going to feel like...He told me "Just relax...It's gonna feel great" I was waiting on all fours as he pulled out his big hard penis and began teasing me. He kept on sliding it up against my body and rubbing it against my cock as well. And at that moment he put it against my ass and pushed up against me....I felt a huge shiver down my spine as he slid his cock into my tight virgin ass. His cock was so big but he pushed harder and harder as it slid into me....and I thought the oral was good? This was amazing! He began fucking me faster and harder as he reached around my body and rubbed my cock as well. I could feel him inside of me pounding me hard. It felt so good. I told him to cum inside of me. I wanted to feel it everywhere...He kept on going as I felt him getting harder inside of me...He began breathing heavily and moaning more and more. I knew he was gonna cum any second. He started going even faster as he starting moaning heavily as he shot out all his hot cum inside my ass. It felt so good!

He then pushed me down on the bed. Then he told me "It's your turn now". He got on top of me and and he stuck his dick in front of me. I was kinda nervous since I never did this before but hey guys know guys best! I grabbed onto it and began ro rub it. It felt wonderful holding onto his big, hard cock. He looked at me and said "go ahead". I knew what he wanted and I did it right away. I began flicking my tongue on the tip of his dick and began to suck on it. It was so big in my mouth! I tried to make him feel really good so I began to deep throat him as much as I could. I gagged a couple of times but I did it for him. He loved it, I could tell. I kept on sucking on his hard penis as his hips started to shake. I knew he was about to cum. I got ready for it. I rubbed his cock as fast as I could and next thing I new he started to cum. He shot out his load into my mouth with such force. There was so much I could barely even swallow it all. Some was dripping down my face as he wiped it off with his finger and stuck it in my mouth.

I couldn't believe what had just happened....Axel and I...We did it...IT...I loved it. He loved it. I think I'm in love...This is heaven. I looked over at him and I told him....Do you think we will see eachother some time soon again? He turned and looked at me as he was getting dressed..."Maybe...Who knows?" I watched as he walked out the door...A tear fell from my eye as he winked at me and shut the door...He was like a brother to me...I looked up to him. I guess that's why the call it brotherly love right? Heh...This really was the best day ever.

Thank you so much for Reading!!!!! Please Please Please Review and i will tell him what you all said . Give the poor straight guy credit...i practically destroyed him by making him write this. But he DID offer ;P Thank you for reading and have a nice day!!!~~~ Hope you enjoyed it,,, Check out my other story if like ^.^

Namine: xoxoxoxo

Mysterious guy #1: Peace!!! XD


End file.
